1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to support assemblies utilized in motor vehicles and more particularly to support assemblies for radiators and air conditioning condensors utilized in motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, many automobiles have mounted the radiator and the air conditioning condensor in a side-by-side arrangement at the forward end of the automobile body. In such automobiles, although the efficiency of heat radiation is better than in automobiles in which the radiator and air conditioning condensor are mounted behind one another, a large area is required for the passage of air through the system. Accordingly, these conventional side-by-side systems have suffered from a drawback that they cannot be used in automobiles in which the body has a small frontal area.
This invention has been designed to eliminate the aforementioned conventional drawbacks.